Fix You
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Traduccion; Portugues-español: "Si te rompes, yo te arreglo… porque tú sabes Bells, te quiero"- Estracto de la cancion "Fix You" de cold play, una carta de Jake a Bella en luna nueva.


**Nota de la traductora**: mi primera traduccion de portugues a español, tengo la autorizacion de : Daddy's obssesive little girl, para traducir su One-Shot-Song Fic en españo ^^,

**

* * *

Remitente:** Jacob / Bella

**Censura:** PG-12 **Censura:** PG-12

**Género:** Romance / Drama / Song-fic

**Disclaimer**: _-(__**n/t**__: de la __autora__ original_)- Los personajes no me pertenecen, no voy a ganar nada por ellos, y ustedes saben… ya no habrá otro crepúsculo.

**Summary:** Carta de Jacob a Bella en New Moon, basada en la canción Fix You, de Cold Play.

**N/A:** se debe escuchar la canción "Fix You" para que les llegue el fic *-*

* * *

**Fix You- **J**ACOB BLACK'**S** LETTE**R**:**

_« When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse"_

**(Cuando lo intentas todo pero nada tiene éxito**

**Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas**

**Cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir**

**Atascado sin marcha atrás)**

Bells.

Ya sé que no quieres hablar con nadie y eso lo entiendo. Bueno, mentira, en realidad no lo entiendo. No comprendo cómo puedes estar llorando por él. Edward ya no está, aun que sea frio, el no te amaba, ¡La vida continua!

Ok, lo siento, prometí a Billy hacerlo bien. El está preocupado por Charlie, por que el está preocupado por ti, porque ahora dice que pareces una medusa muerta en tu casa… en la escuela, en el trabajo… tu sabes. Te has olvidado de tener amigos, ¿Oh se los habrán comido los aliens? Honestamente Bella, pensé que no eras esa clase de chicas que pasan por un trauma, después de un amorío.

Vale, Vale, lo siento de nuevo. Por favor, no rompas esta carta y tampoco la tires. Y si, también me pagan por escribir, pero la verdad es que no es necesario. Me encanta pasar mi tiempo dirigiéndote cartas, o al menos hablar contigo. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, pareces vivir en otro mundo. Ahora que los Cullen's se han ido, pensé que sería mejor escribir una carta. Tal vez podríamos reunirnos y leerla juntos, ¿Cierto?

Bueno Bells, estoy aquí porque soy tu amigo. Me puedes contar lo que tú quieras, y are como si también me doliera su marcha. Pero Bella, nadie podía saber que su padre aceptaría un trabajo en California, o que él iba a dejar de amarte… ¿Sinceramente? El siempre ha tenido lo que él_ quería_ y lo que el _necesitaba_…

No te quedes en el pasado, despierta Bella, y vive… no te quedes estancada.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_could it be worse?"_

**(Y cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro**

**Cuando pierdes algo que no **

**Cuando amas a alguien, pero no funciona,**

**¿Podría ser peor?)**

¿Que sientes cuando lloras por alguien que dice _no_ al amor? ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? ¿De verdad piensas que le importa, o que tus lágrimas lo traerán de vuelta? Una vez mas lo siento, pero estoy tratando de ser completamente sincero contigo, soy tu amigo, y solo quiero tu bien.

Sé que has perdido algo que es imposible remplazar, pero todo eso es parte de la vida, Bells. Sé que cuando amamos a alguien que no nos corresponde pare que nuestro mundo se derrumba poco a poco. Parece que nada tiene sentido, empiezas a crees en señales y signos. Y no hay nada peor que eso.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

**(Las luces te guiaran a casa**

**Y encenderán tus huesos**

**Yo tratare de arreglarlos)**

Si tal vez supieras… si tú me dieras una oportunidad… Tal vez… ¿Podría ser la luz de tus ojos? Quien sabe… quizás yo pueda traer de vuelta a tu vida a tu familia, a Charlie, a tus amigos.

¿Se puede ver algo de luz que te devuelva a la vida? Es como si fueras funcionaras automáticamente desde hace cinco meses. Y es así Bella. Ya han pasado cinco largos meses, y parece como si la herida te pareciera resiente. Lo siento, pero parece que vas empeorando. La chica que Sam encontró en el bosque se veía mejor a la de ahora.

Si él se fue, tal vez yo pueda ayudar… _podría reconstruirte._

"_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth"_

**(Hacia arriba y hacia abajo**

**Cuando estás tan apasionado por ser libre**

**Pero si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás**

**Exactamente cuál es tu valor)**

Sé que para ti, se debió acabar el mundo, y cayó en algo medio: "un poco alegre, un poco triste" Parece que en tu mundo ahora todo es: "miserable" o "radiante". Pero entiendo que en el mundo donde ya no estás, es tan apasionado y mejor del que tú tienes.

Trata Bella, trata de seguir adelante. Que no sea por ti, que sea por tus amigos… por tu padre. Charlie está sufriendo tanto como tú. Odia a ese chico y no parece seguir defendiendo a los Cullen.

Bells, si no tratas de progresar, jamás llegare a ver lo fuerte que eres. Tu vida no debe terminar a los dieciocho años, ¡Apenas es el comienzo!, ¡Tu eres fuerte!

"_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I"_

**(Un flujo de lágrimas cae por tu rostro**

**Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes sustituir**

**Las lágrimas caen por tu cara y yo…**

**Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro.**

**Te prometo que yo aprenderé de mis errores**

**Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro como un arroyo **

**Y yo…)**

Charlie está desesperado, dice que te oye gritar. Sale de tu casa después de que pasas por eso, no le gusta oírte llorar o gritar… no soporta ver tus lágrimas, las que derramas por algo que tu consideras insustituible.

Yo no quiero presionarte con la presente, no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Solo quiero verte feliz, y sacarte una sonrisa "Al estilo Bella".

Todo el mundo aprende de sus errores, te aseguro que tu también aprenderás de los tuyos como yo eh comprendido los míos.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

**(Las luces te guiaran a casa**

**Y te encenderán los huesos**

**Yo tratare de arreglarlos)**

Yo quería ser la luz que iluminara tu camino, que iluminara tu rostro. Quien te rescatara y te traería de vuelta a casa.

Si te rompes, yo te arreglo… porque tú sabes Bells, _te quiero._

Con amor, Jake.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, yo no soy fan de Jake/Bella, pero me encanta "Fix You" y yo muero de amor por Jake, *-* lo confieso. Creo que fue una mierda, pero aun así decidí í que me hace muy feliz.

**Nota de la traductora**, YO!: Bueno, ahora estoy muuuy feliz! por que esta historia es mi primera traduccion en portugues:D! me encanta ^_^ bueno, Espero dejenn muchos Review's, en mi perfil esta el link de la autora original, y de el song fic en portugues:D! sisiisisis, esperooo dejen review's, ya lo dije?

Bueno, besoooos!

**Denissemake~**


End file.
